Back To The Past
by Ze Shipper
Summary: Endou's future life is ruined! Just because of one mistake made on September 26... He wants to make things right! He doesn't like his future! Everything is gone from him... He needs to go BACK TO THE PAST
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Okay… EnKaze is served! Hope you Enjoy this!**

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _I don't own IE… I just own my OC here…_

* * *

 ** _BACK TO THE PAST…_**

* * *

 ** _/7 years ago/_**

"Hello, Mamoru…"

"Hi, Ichirouta…"

"Do you know what today is?"

"Yeah, September 26… Why? Is there something special about September 26?"

"Yes, there is… Don't you remember?"

"Remember what? It's just a regular September 26… Nothing spefcial…"

"I can't believe you Endou! Did you seriously forget?!"

"Why are you so mad? What did I forget?"

"ENDOU! September 26… IT'S OUR 1ST YEAR ANNIVERSARY!"

"What?"

"Oh God… YOU REALLY FORGOT! Just like when you forgot my Birthday, our third monthsary and when we were supposed to have a date two weeks ago! THAT'S IT! I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU ENDOU! You always, always forget about stuff that's important!"

"Ichirouta!"

"SHUT IT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE! I HATE YOU, ENDOU MAMORU!" Kaemaru shouted as he walked away from Endou.

"No…" Endou sank to the ground. How could he forget today? What kind of Boyfriend is he to Kazemaru? **The Worst Kind** maybe…

* * *

That time never did fade away from Endou's mind. After that day, Kazemaru was never to be seen. He didn't see him at practice or at school. A month later, he knew that Kazemaru flew to England to Edgar.

He only knew a month later… Kazemaru didn't say a word to him. Not even a note.

He gave up soccer. His friends ignored him. He was alone. Kidou, Gouenji, Fubuki… they were disappointed on Endou; they were angry at him. He lost everything… His friends, Soccer, Happiness… _Kazemaru Ichirouta…_

He never really wanted to forget September 26. I never wanted to loose Kazemaru… If he only remembered what tath date was. If he could only go back in time to make things right…

"I need to make things right again…" Endou said then walked out of his house and to an old friend of his.

* * *

 ** _~At the Kira Company~_**

Hiroto is currently doing some paper work at the Kira company when suddenly…

 ** _*riiiiing~~*_**

"Hello? Who is this?" a certain red-haired male with glasses asked as he answered his phone.

 _"Hiroto…?"_ the caller called.

"Who is this?"

 _"It's me… Endou…"_

"Endou? Why did you call?" Hiroto, like Endou's _once_ other friends, is also disappointed in him. Hiroto and Kazemaru are close friends… and because Endou made Kazemaru leave the team and Japan, he hated him since that day…

 _"Hiroto…"_

"So? Better speak up, you've already wasted a minute of my time…"

 _"I need help…"_

"Why should I help you? After what you just did to my friend, you're not worth helping…"

 _"Hiroto, please… I know you're still upset about wh-"_

"I'm not upset, Endou. I'm angry…"

 _"I'm sorry, Hiroto…"_

"Why are you saying that to me? Shouldn't that be said to Kazemaru instead of me? I'm not the one who you hurt 7 years ago…"

 _"Hiroto… please… help me… I know you have a device that could take me back in time… please, let me use it… I want to fix everything…"_

Hiroto didn't answer for a while.

"You're not worth helping, Endou… Yeas, you showed me real soccer back then… but what you did is unforgivable…" with that, Hiroto ended the call.

* * *

Endou stared at his phone. Hiroto's still angry at him…

 _Hopeless…_ There's nothing and no one to help him now…

Instead of going back to his house, he just walked to the park, face down.

 _'What now? I'm sure no one would help me now… I have no friends… I don't like this life… I want to change this!'_

"I need to go back in time…" he muttered.

"Do you really want that?" a voice asked. Endou looked around but no one was near him.

"Who said that?"

A bright flash speared in front of him, shining brightly at his eyes. Next thing he knew, he was in a room of darkness.

"Where am I?" Endou asked.

"Why is everything so black?"

"We're inside your heart. Your heart is empty… it's dark… It looks like the heart of a dead person…"

"Who's there? Who are you?"

"Sorry for not introducing…" said the voice then another light shone. As Endou opened his eyes, a figure with blue hair tied in a ponytail with bangs covering half of his face appeared in front of him. Endou's face lit up.

"Ichirouta?" he said.

"What was that?"

"ICHIROUTA!" with that, Endou threw his arms around the figure in front of him.

"Hey, hey. I'm not that's person!"

"What? But you look just like him…"

"I have neither permanent appearance… nor a name… but I'm usually called by 'Time' by you people…"

"You mean; you can control time?"

"Correct! And looks like you need my help… Tell me, what do you want?" Time asled

"I want to go back to the past…"

"Why do you want to go back to the past?"

"I want to make things right. I want to change the past…"

"How determined are you?"

"Changing the past could change the future. One mistake of mine made all this… I would do anything just to go back to the past…"

"How bad do you want this?"

"Very badly…"

Time looked at Endou. He was serious. He wasn't joking around…

"Okay! I'm convinced! Endou, you only have one chance… you're only given until sundown of the past to change it. But… as soon as you get hurt in the past, your injuries will also be brought back in this time…"

"I can handle any injury… I've already felt the most painful pain of all…"

"Okay… Midnight… You'll be sent to the past. Make sure your wide awake… Understood?"

"Yes"

With that, Endou woke up. He's back at his house, in his bed. And it's already 8 in the evening. He sat up and looked around "I'm back home…? Time… he made time go faster…"

Endou got out of bed and took something from his wardrobe. It was a small box and two identical rings were inside it. One had Kazemaru's name carved in it and the other, Endou's name. He had kept that box for seven years. He bought it with his own money. It was for Kazemaru seven years ago. He kept it, thinking maybe Kazemaru would come back to Japan and he could give it to him.

For what he knows, Kazemaru stayed in England and swore to never come back to Japan. He's already happy with his life. He wasn't married or anything but he did become a great and famous athlete there. He also gave up soccer for track. He became the fastest runner in England.

 _'Everything's going to change… Ichirouta will not leave me… Ichirouta and I will be together… I swear to these rings…'_

Multiple images of him and Kazemaru seven years ago appeared in his mind, making him smile.

"Those times will come back and remain…"

A bright flash of light shone.

"Time? Is that you?" Endou asked.

"That's right, Endou! Now, are you really sure you want to go back to the past?" Time answered.

"Yes"

"Alrightie then! Let's go back to the past!"

A portal revealed itself in front of the two.

"Step inside the portal and follow me to your past…" Time said and Endou obediently followed him without hesitation.

* * *

 **Okay! That's all for chapter one! How was it?**

 **Me: Second chapter will be out soon…**

 **Time: How soon?**

 **Me: Very soon…**

 **Time: Wanna go to the future?**

 **Me: No thanks… I'm happy with present already…**

 **Time: Awww~~**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW GUYS! See ya'll on chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter of Back To The Past… ENJOY!**

* * *

As Time and Endou walked through the portal, Time said some reminders and notes.

"Endou, you called me Ichirouta… why?"

"You look like him, sound like him… I thought…"

"I am him?"

"Yes…"

"Ohh…"

And then, they reached the end of the portal, they were already arrived at the past. It's morning…

"It's September 26 today in this time… Sure you know what today is…"

"I do…"

"Remember… sundown, you'll be back to your own time… "

"I won't forget…Not anymore…"

"I'll be watching you… but I won't do any effort on what you're planning to do…"

"I understand."

"Now off you go…"

First thing Endou did is go and find past Endou.

* * *

 ** _/Somewhere/_**

Endou looked around the familiar place and found a kid wearing an orange headband, wearing a goalkeeper's uniform. He saw his past self who just came out of a house.

 _'I was really cute back then…'_ he thought.

It was a Saturday and the team had a day off from practice.

"Excuse me…" a voice from behind Endou called. As he turned, two teens were looking at him. One was wearing goggles and the other had spiky hair. Endou looked at them wide-eyed.

"Gouenji, Kidou!" he shouted.

"Who are you?" Kidou asked.

"How do you know our names?" Gouenji added.

"Oh… uhmm… I'm sorry… you two just look like my friends… I mean past friends…"

"You know, you kindda look like someone we know…"

"Yeah… that orange headband looks familiar. It's like we know you somehow…"

"Gouenji's right… you kindda look like…"

Before Kidou could finish, a teen interrupted. "KIDOU! GOUENJI!" he shouted.

 _'He looks like Endou'_ Gouenji and Kidou thought at the same time.

"What's up?" past Endou asked.

"Uhh… Endou, do you know each other?" Kidou asked as he pointed at the taller male.

Past Endou stared at the other male… "Hmmm… you know, you look like someone…"

"Endou, he looks exactly like you" Gouenji said.

"Eh?! Really? How could you tell?"

"Headband"

"Oh, yeah! Hey Mr… why do you look like me…?"

 _'What kind of question is that?!'_

"Uhh… because… I am you…"

…

"WHAT?!" the three exclaimed.

"I came from the future…"

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"Yes, everything is wrong in the future!"

"We'll leave you two for now… Gouenji…?" Kidou said and Gouenji just nodded back then the two walked away.

"What do you mean, Me?" Past Endou asked.

"I mean our future is horrible! Everything is messed up!"

"What? What happened?"

"Endou, one little mistake I made today made the future!"

"What did you do?"

"More like what didn't I do… Today is September 26, am I correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Can't you remember what occasion is September 26?"

"Halloween?"

"NO! It's our Anniversary with Ichirouta!"

"OH MY! I FORGOT!" past Endou shouted.

How could he forget! It's like the most important day for a couple!

"Tell me, what happened in the future… Please, I want to know…" Past Endou is serious.

"Okay… in the future, we have no friends. Everyone left us. No one would want to help. They erased us from their memory… Kidou, Gouenji, Fubuki… Ichirouta…"

"No…"

"Yes… Ichirouta… he left to England and never came back for seven years. No phone calls, no text messages, no e-mails…"

"…"

"All that made us lose hope… we felt hopeless, empty… One mistake made that… And that mistake was made today. We forgot what September 26 is…"

"Today is September 26… I need to find Ichirouta!" past Endou exclaimed.

"I know you would. I am you after all… And I also know that you've bought a gift for him already… you bought is a week ago… A small velvet box…"

"… with two rings in it…"

"Yes… it looks like this, doesn't it…" with that, Future Endou pulled out the box he brought to the past.

"Yes… I'll go get it and find Ichirouta! I can't let the future be real! I don't want him to leave me…" and there, Past Endou wan back to his house and took the velvet box.

* * *

 ** _/Somewhere in Inazuma Town/_**

"Hmmm… Hmmm" hummed a certain bluenette who is currently taking a stroll at the park.

 _'It's our first year anniversary! I sure hope Endou would love this…'_ Kazemaru thought as he looked down at the bracelet he bought for his beloved Endou. The bracelet is pure silver and curved inside is date 9/26, the day when they became a couple.

"Now… where do I find him…"Kazemaru asked himself.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He took it from his pocket and read the message…

* * *

 **That'll be all for now!**

 **REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

* * *

 _From: Mamoru_

 _Hello Ichirouta… can we meet up at the Inazuma Tower later?_

* * *

 _To: Mamoru_

 _Sure Mamoru… what time?_

* * *

 _From: Mamoru_

 _Is it okay at 5:30?_

* * *

 _To: Mamoru_

 _Sure… Can't wait for later_

* * *

 _From: Mamoru_

 _I'll be waiting for you, Love…_

* * *

"5:30 at the Inazuma Tower… What's Mamoru up to?" Kazemaru asked.

It was already 4:25… only an hour and five minutes left before their meet up and before Future Endou is zapped back to his time.

* * *

 ** _~Back with Past and Future Endou~_**

"He's got the message, Me!" Past Endou said.

"Okay, good" said Endou.

"But why at the Tower?"

"That's the place where we fell in love with him, remember? When he reached out his hand and said he'll join the team…"

"Oh, yeah… Ichirouta… from then, until now, he's still with me… I don't want him to leave me… I don't want to lose him…"

"Losing Ichirouta is like losing everything… Our world isn't complete without Ichirouta…"

* * *

 ** _[Future Endou's POV]_**

5:30… it's the best time where one could see the sunset at the Tower… Sunset… they say that sunset is the best and most romantic time of the day…

"This time… Nothing will go wrong… Fixing this time could change everything in the future…"

* * *

 ** _5:30 at the Inazuma Tower…_**

"Where's Endou?" Kazemaru asked as he arrived at the Tower.

"Ichirouta!" a voice shouted. "Up here!"

Kazemaru looked up and there he saw his beloved Endou up the tower.

"Come up here, Ichi~"

"Sure…" and there, Kazemaru went up the tower.

They both looked at the setting sun, hands intertwined with each other.

"Ichirouta…"

"Yes?"

Endou took the velvet box from his pocket and said, "Happy Anniversary…" he then opened the box and revealed the two rings inside it.

Kazemaru was speechless… he never thought that his boyfriend would spend a lot of money…

"This one will be yours, and this one will be mine. Yours has my name curved inside and mine has your name. For you to remember that I will always love you…"

"Mamoru… Thank you…" Kazemaru answered and Endou just smiled at him.

"Here…" Kazemaru started. "This is my gift for you… it has today's date… 9/26… The day when we became a couple…"

"The best day ever… Thank you Ichirouta…"

"You're welcome…"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

And there, the two teens kissed in front of the beautiful setting sun…

* * *

 ** _/With Future Endou/_**

Endou is staring at the bracelet that suddenly appeared around his wrist.

"It's pure silver…" he said.

Endou took the bracelet off and saw the number 9/26 inside it…

"Does this mean… We became together?! The future is changed? Ichirouta didn't leave me?" tears started to run down Endou's cheeks. The thought of the future changed made his smile once more. He has cried many times before but this time, they're filled with joy.

Then suddenly, he noticed something in his fingers… The ring he bought… This made him happier and cried even more.

"Ichirouta… We'll see each other again…"

Suddenly, a bright light shone in front of him. "So… you did what you wanted to do…" said a voice.

"Yes, Time…"

"Sundown… Are you ready to go back to your time, Endou?"

"Yes… I want to see Ichirouta… I missed him so much…"

"Alright!"

* * *

"Mamoru… Mamoru… Mamoru wake up, honey…" a voice said.

 _'Who's that?'_ Endou mentally asked. He slowly opened his eyes and saw blue…

"Morning!" the person in front of him greeted.

"Ichirouta?" _'Kazemaru looks so much feminine… he had his hair down now… He looks so beautiful…'_

"Yes, it's me? Who would I be?"

"You didn't leave! I'm so glad"

"Leave? Why would I leave my husband?"

"Husband?"

"Yes… Don't you remember?"

"It's just… I'm so glad to see you!" with that, Endou threw his arms around Kazemaru.

"Mamoru, you're acting kindda different this morning… Is something wrong? Did you dream about something?"

"It wasn't a dream… and it all felt real…"

"Can I know…"

"No need, Ichi~"

"Oh, yeah! I almost forgot… Happy 5th Anniversary!"

"Wedding?"

"Yes… We got married on 9/26… And this is our 5th year being a wedded couple…"

"Ichirouta… I love you so much… don't you ever forget that…"

"I won't… I love you as much as you love me… and I would never leave you…"

* * *

 ** _/Somewhere…/_**

"Aww~~ they look so cute together…" Time said as he watched Endou and Kazemaru together…

"Looks like Endou got what he wanted… And he's right; I look like his boyfriend when they were younger… No wonder he called me Ichirouta…"

Time smiled.

"TIME!" a voice from behind him shouted. As time turned his head, he saw his lover, Moment. He had brown hair and is wearing an orange headband…

"Hey, Moment…"

* * *

 **DONE AND DONE!**

 **Please... leave a review!**


End file.
